


A Helping Hand

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts, M/M, Pre-Slash, Scorbus, back massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: Sometimes one needs a helping hand (or two).





	

It was a nice march Friday night. The door to the slytherin boys' dorm opened and the tall, slim blond boy with a broom in one hand and a Quidditch uniform in the other stepped in.

"Hi, Al. Doing your homework?" he asked, seing his best friend spread on his bed with a quill and a piece of parchment in hands and a couple of books scattered around.

"Hi, Scor. Uhm, yeah; quite a tough nut to crack though..." The brunette frowned, looking up. "How's been your training?"

The blond groaned, shutting his eyes.

"What, this bad?" Albus smirked.

"Nah, it was fine... You know, I do love Quidditch but... sometimes it just kills me." He stretched, yawning deeply, then suddenly winced and bit his lip. "Last few days have made my muscles terribly stiff and today... oh god..." His face twisted in pain again as he leaned down to put his broom under his bed. He straightened up slowly, rubbing his back with his hands. "I really need a back massage or something."

He sighed heavily, kneeling down on the floor to put his quidditch uniform in his trunk.

"Want me to give you one?" the brunette suggested, peering at his friend.

"Oh, could you? Thanks!" He smiled gratefully, standing up.

He took off the shirt he had put on after showering and placed it neatly on the side of his bed. He then crawled onto the bed and laid on his stomach, his head resting on the pillow with his hands underneath it.

Albus happily abandoned his homework, swiftly hopped off his bed to climb onto Scorpius' and straddled him, knees on both sides of the blond's hips. He murmured an oiling spell and placed his hands on the boy's stiffened shoulders. He started slowly massaging the blond's bare back, his slippery palms ocasionally tracing the curve of his spine, sliding between his shoulders, sometimes brushing the boy's long hair that had fallen onto his neck, then wandering from his nape all the way down to the small of his back and back up.

The blond sighed contently.

Albus' eyes- as if under some bewitchment- were surveying Scorpius' body; the way his friend's lean muscles were tensing under his touch to then relax when he pressed his fingers into the boy's flesh and the soft hisses he was making at that were causing the brunette's blood to fasten its flow and his mind to be gradually falling into some weird kind of trance. The blond's body- even with all the Quidditch-caused muscles- was so lithe, almost fragile under Albus' firm touch, and his smooth, pale skin felt so good under his fingers...

"You have amazing hands, you know..." came breathy sound from the boy underneath him.

Albus' lips curved into a soft smirk.

"I didn't know. But I'm glad I can help you somehow."

"Oh yes, you really are helping. Good thing you happened to be here." He chuckled quietly.

"Yeah..."

Scorpius sighed again, his body shifting a bit, trying to make himself even more comfortable. The movement caused a little friction between the boys' lower bodies- only covered with thin pajama pants- and the brunette's heart to miss a beat. His eyes widened, hands subconsciously clenched into a grip on his friend's sides causing the boy to gasp.

"Al, whatcha doing?" Scorpius asked, appearently oblivious of what exactly he had just done.

"Oh! Sorry, I... just remembered something."

"What is it?" The blond's natural curiosity never leaving him.

"Nothing, nothing important. Relax now..."

The brunette quickly composed himself and got back to soft, steady massaging.

"Is that okay?" he asked after a minute, his voice small.

"Mhm... It's perfect," came stifled response.

The blond yawned sweetly and turned his head to the other side. Albus watched his face intently; his grey eyes were closed and his features softer than usual. He looked so peaceful, Albus couldn't help the fond smile.

After some time- neither of the boys would bother counting- the brunette's hands stopped. He was checking the blond for a moment: his breathing was slow and steady and he didn't move when the brunette carefully got off him and stood on the floor beside the bed. He cast the cleaning spell on his hands and his friend's back in order to remove the remaining oil and was pulling the curtains down, intending to let the blond sleep in peace, when Scorpius' mouth opened.

"Thank you," he whispered sleepily, not opening his eyes.

Albus' face lit up once again.

"Anything for you, Scor," he whispered back, closing the curtains.

He then quietly climbed onto his own bed, his homework waiting there for him. He sighed tiredly; good thing it was Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely how I first planned it to go, but I think it's okay the way it is.  
> I love the back massage plot and had found only two one-shots with it (as far as Scorbus fics go) so I thought I could write one myself. :)  
> PS: Sorry for any mistakes- English was not my first language, unfortunately.


End file.
